


It's Human Nature Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Cor wrangling the Galahdian pack. Some days are better than others.





	It's Human Nature Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's human nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227348) by [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot). 



[](http://imgbox.com/mTJkymwn)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, Cor is done for the day. I tagged Pelna but he can't be seen. Just assume he's already shifted back and is watching from a safe distance... if only he had a camera.


End file.
